


“Please just look at me while I confess, after that you can look anywhere you like, I swear.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader
Series: Flufftember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	“Please just look at me while I confess, after that you can look anywhere you like, I swear.”

He had the charm of a little boy and the seriousness of an old warrior. What a surprising mix. You had seen many pirates in your life, many men and women and people of various gender crossed the threshold of the bar you worked in. Many languages had been spoken, many nationalities and tribes had drunk liquor poured by your hand, blood of many had been spilled and wiped with patience. But there never had been anyone you could compare to Shanks.

You knew him long before his eyes stopped on you. It wasn’t a face you could forget easily. It wasn’t a name that would fall into oblivion. But nothing in him was the same as the person you knew from his bounty poster. The sound of his name said by his lips was different than the one you had in your head. The glow of his face was much brighter than the expression you -as everyone- learnt by heart. 

You already had a spot soft for this pirate. But the very moment you met him, you fell in love with him.

You loved him when he ordered liquor, shamelessly flirting with you to tap for a discount or free dinks. You loved him when he sang chanties, out of tune and out of correct words. You loved him when some drunk idiot with no fear for their life nor recognition of reality tried to start a fight with him - and he just shrugged it off. You loved him when he was calling your name, in that characteristic way, with a wrong accent and weird pronunciation of that vowel in the middle. You loved when he fondled your sides and breasts at the back of the bar, when his lips were wandering on your neck, on your cheeks, on your lips. You loved when his bristle tickled your skin. You even loved the cold and empty mornings, when you were waking up in the empty bed, with nothing but his scent lingering on the pillow.

You loved him, so you knew he would leave you alone. He was a pirate. All the pirates, sooner or later, were gone.

But your heart was hurt nevertheless.

You watched from distance as his crew was loading the ship. They bought out all the liquor in the whole town, so you had no job for the rest of the day if not few next as well. Such a pity. Work could help you focus on something, without it… You could only watch and mourn. Maybe if your stubborn heart would let you forget or cry, it would be easier. But you had only pain and yearning. Longing you couldn’t get rid of, even if you saw him last night, maybe a few hours earlier. You still had the taste of his on your lips, the touch of his on your skin, the smell of his in your nostrils, the sound of his in your ears. Why did it have to be so painful?

“(Name)”. As painful as it was, it was the last time you heard his voice. He came to say goodbye. And you hated it. He was a pirate. All the pirates were leaving without a word spoken.

“Well, it was a pleasure.” You did your best to not show how much you were trembling. “I won’t forget you that easily, you bastard. You have it granted.”

“Forget me?” Shanks was genuinely surprised. “But why?”

“Aren’t you leaving?”

“Aren’t you going with me?”

Your heart stopped, the world around you froze. 

“Was just about to take you on the board.” His only arm wrapped around you, his fingers tapped along the line of your back. “What’s wrong? You’re not taking any belongings?”

You loved him so much you couldn’t imagine he would ever love you back.

“Hey.” He let you go to brush tears away from your cheeks. “(Name), don’t cry.”

“You’re joking.” You couldn’t look into his eyes. “You have to be joking.”

“(Name).” Shanks voice was serious as never. The mere timbre of it was making you dizzy. “Look at me.”

But even when he gently grabbed your chin and lifted your head you couldn’t stand the passion of his gaze.

“Please just look at me while I confess, after that you can look anywhere you like, I swear.”

So you did. Your eyes locked. And what you saw meant more than any confession he could make.

He loved you so much he couldn’t imagine the sea without you anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
